Torture
by Foton Soul
Summary: Yuma only wants the pain to stop, but Dark Mist refuses to listen to him. Astral feels helpless because he can't help his friend.


**Torture **

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, this story is a little dark. *shudders* I nearly got nightmares thinking about Dark Mist. **

**Now then, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Stop this, please!" cried a boy. His arms and legs were gripped by jelly-like tentacles tightly. They were starting to become bruised due to the pressure. The boy was shirtless; his back was sweating with fear and pain. Whip marks covered his back from the tentacles as blood started to cover the scars. The marks bled as it showed the pain the boy had to endure.

The boy's torturer laughed. "You call yourself a Duelist? What kind of Duelist cries when he gets hurt? Tell me, Yuma Tsukumo, does the pain hurt?" he sneered maliciously.

Yuma sputtered, "N-n-no... It doesn't, Dark Mist."

"Good boy, you're very obidient," said Dark Mist, the vile Number.

In the other side, Astral laid beaten and hurt on the ground. Dark Mist had ambushed him and Yuma without knowing the attack. Astral had been beaten up badly whilst Yuma was tortured to death. The ethereal spirit reached out in pain.

"Yuma….. Can you hear me?" he asked weakly.

"Astral….. Make him stop! It hurts so much!" cried Yuma, tears down his face.

Dark Mist scowled, "I said, shut up, Yuma!" In a flash, 96 lashed a tentacle against Yuma's skin, making his soft, delicate skin bleed.

"AUUGHH!" cried Yuma.

96 slapped Yuma on his back and stomach again and again, not caring if Yuma was bleeding. Eventually, Yuma's stomach bled as it was covered with tentacle marks.

"That will teach you to shut up! Talk only when I tell you to speak!" snarled 96.

"Dark Mist, leave Yuma out of this!" snapped Astral.

"I don't care. Yuma lost against me, so he has to suffer the consequences! He calls himself a Duel Champion? He is crying over a bloody back!" snapped 96. "Besides, I'm not done with Yuma just yet…"

With one final blow, Dark Mist revealed a concealed gun. He held it in his hand and smiled maliciously. "Times up, Yuma. I have no use for you anymore! Say goodbye, you filthy human!"

"Dark Mist, don't!" snapped Astral. "If you do, I'll-"

"You'll what? You're a weak, spineless, pathetic excuse for an Astral Being! You can't even stop me! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to finish," cackled 96.

As 96 readied his pistol, Yuma weakly turned around and looked at his assailant. **_This is it; I can't believe this is happening to me. I wish I listened to Astral in our duel. I would've never released Dark Mist… He killed everyone, and I'm next. Goodbye, Astral, it's been nice knowing you…_**

"Any last words, Yuma? Make it snappy, because I have other things to do," sneered Dark Mist.

Yuma turned his head at a helpless Astral. The spirit was badly beaten and imprisoned inside a force field. Astral looked into Yuma's eyes with sadness and regret. He lowered his head in shame. With the last of his own strength, Yuma said, "Astral….. I'm sorry I couldn't get all of the Number Card... I failed you... What kind of friend am I, failing in helping to save your homeworld? I feel so helpless- ACK!"

Dark Mist strangled Yuma around his neck with his tentacles in a grip. A ferocious grin spread across his face as he witnessed Yuma's face turn blue. "Times up, Yuma! Now, where was I? Hmm… You should've listened to Astral, and you wouldn't be in this situation! And you call yourself a Duelist! All I see in front me is a big failure! Now that I have you in my hands, why don't I finish you off?"

With one pull of the gun trigger, Yuma felt his entire world turn white.

He never woke up ever again.

* * *

Oh my... I'm not going to lie to you, I nearly cried when I wrote up this fic. All I can say is that the story itself is depressing and has a dark tone to it. I don't even know why I even wanted to write this story, but I just had get it out of my mind.

On the brighter side, I have GOOD announcements to make! After lots of of thinking, I have officially decided that there WILL be a "The Shadow of Yuma" sequel! However, I'm stuck on a good plot and could use a little help. Any ideas? Leave them in the comments or send me a message. On the other hand, story requests are NOW ACCEPTED! You guys know my other story, "Baby Yuma Drabbles'? Welp, I am now allowing ideas and requests!

Until then, GO ON!


End file.
